Love is a Trap Door
by destructively-beautiful
Summary: Young Elsa is now Queen of Arendelle. Excited yet anxious to take on the role of Queen she is caught by Prince Hans during her coronation using her ice powers. Even worse, Hans suddenly decides to propose to Anna, leaving Elsa in a corner. She suspects Hans is only after the throne, but how can she hurt Anna more than she already has by neglecting her during their childhood?
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** Frozen

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: Love is a Trap Door

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Frozen world and characters belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios and Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck.

* * *

"It's cold," said Hans as she pushed back a bowl of porridge. Elsa turned her head slightly in his direction, her hands at her sides, twitching. "I don't like the cold much. Do you, Anna?"

"It's alright. I mean, I love to build snowmen! Oh! Can we? Can we?" asked Anna desperately to Hans, who smiled charmingly at her, his hands running down the side of her cheek.

"I would love to!" said Hans excitedly.

"Elsa!" cried out Anna with glee. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"It's in the middle of Summer, Anna," said Elsa in a cool tone.

"Oh, right! Duh. I meant, like, when it does snow."

"Sure," said Elsa. She finished her breakfast, dapping the corners of her mouth with a napkin. The servants took away her plate, and stood by as she excused herself. When she looked back, anxious to ask Anna to go with her on her upcoming business trip, Hans had been playing with one of Anna's braids. Elsa groaned, storming away. She told the guards she was "taking a nap" when really she had fled to the mountains to visit Olaf, the cheerful snowman she and Anna had created as children back when Anna knew of Elsa's snow powers. With Anna's memory wiped clean of all magic, Elsa had to conceal her powers as well as Olaf. Being that it was summer, Elsa provided Olaf with his very own personal cloud of flurries to keep him alive.

"Elsa!" said Olaf as she trotted over to her. His legs wobbling and hands waving maniacally.

"Olaf," said Elsa fondly. "I'm happy to see you are doing well."

"How ya been?"

"Oh, not too bad," said Elsa. "I'm a bit anxious for my business trip in the next two months."

"I'm sure you'll do fine! Where are you going anyway?"

"I must visit the town of local traders to discuss business."

"Couldn't they just come to you?" asked Olaf.

"It would appear more…engaging, if I arrived in person. After all, most did attend my coronation."

"Speaking of engaging…" said Olaf. "How are Hans and Anna?"

Olaf was not entirely in on the secret of Hans, but he knew of Elsa's dislike to the handsome prince of the Southern Isles. Olaf believed that Elsa was worried of her baby sister getting married before she could. His previous comments of, "Guys will line up for the original once the newer model has been bought!" and "Anna will have Hans and you will have me." It did occur to Elsa several times to get married. She knew the people of Arendelle probably gossiped of a single Queen ruling the kingdom. With no king how will she rule?

"Maybe you can come with me on my trip," giggled Elsa. It was one of the rare times Olaf heard her giggle. Of course he knew that he could not go on the trip with Elsa and risk revealing himself, but Elsa had found a solution. Recently, she had met a man who worked in the ice business with a true passion for ice. His name was Kristoff, and he was accompanied by his childhood friend, Sven, a reindeer. Kristoff was raised by magical trolls, the same trolls who helped rescue Anna with Elsa had accidentally struck her with ice, which lead to the memory lost. Kristoff had agreed to look after Olaf for Elsa, unbeknownst that he was created by Elsa, he just believed that the good queen had found him and wanted to protect him. The magic trolls did not reveal Elsa's secret to Kristoff as they had a close relationship with the former King and Queen of Arendelle before their passing. Kristoff, too, had learned of Anna's engagement to Hans and the strain it put on Elsa, though he felt it was none of his business.

When Elsa returned to the castle in secret she was pleased to hear that Anna and Hans had gone horseback riding while Elsa "took a nap." It gave Elsa the time to let off steam in the form of her using her ice powers to engulf her room in snow. The door swung open, entering Hans with a grimy grin.

"Don't get too carried away now," said Hans. "What must the maids think?"

"They know not to speak of whatever they think to anyone outside the palace," said Elsa. "They have cared for me since I was a child."

"And for Anna?" asked Hans.

"She was perfectly cared for," snapped Elsa.

"Not by you," said Hans. He took great joy in tormenting Elsa with the estranged relationship she held with Anna. "Of course, you not approving the engagement would have set you back to square one with Anna, but you were smart. You wanted your sister to love you."

"I have already told you that when Anna is of age I will gladly disappear…and the throne can be yours. I think three years of ignorant bliss will do her some good before she realizes what a snake you are."

Hans raised his hand at Elsa, which had no effect as she only threw a puff of snow in his face. He flinched, and slouched away from Elsa.

"You know," said Hans softly. "I originally wanted you."

"I am aware of this," said Elsa. "For my throne."

"Don't be so cold," said Hans. He paused, chuckling at his own pun. "You are beautiful. The most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on."

"Anna is beautiful," said Elsa curtly.

"That she is, but so are you."

"You have overstayed your welcome," said Elsa. "Please leave me to myself."

"That's all you really have anyway, isn't it? Or…maybe it's whoever you go to visit in the mountains."

Elsa kept her composure. Hans was trying to break her like he had before when he first discovered her powers. She would fall for his scheme twice.

"See you at dinner my Queen," said Hans.

"Wait," said Elsa, but Hans continued to walk away. She was going to ask if she should ask the cooks to prepare an extra batch of chocolate fudge for Anna. Elsa decided that one batch may be enough. She rested on her bed trying to gain a few seconds of peace when an image came into her mind, terrifying her. Her back against a dark wall, her shoulders bare, with Hans in front of her. In her dream, Elsa realized she was naked, bare, exposed to Hans. It was how she felt around him all the time. He knew things she wanted to keep a secret, he saw a side of her she wanted to hide. For the first time in forever it seemed, Elsa shivered. An honest, cold shiver as she whimpered in her sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Category:** Frozen

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: Love is a Trap Door

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Frozen world and characters belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios and Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck.

* * *

**Elsa**

* * *

Elsa awoke the following day refreshed and jubilant. She was having such a good day that she went two hours before noticing she wasn't wearing her gloves. Though upon noticing this she quickly slipped on her gloves and retreated back to her frozen dungeon of a bedroom.

"I'm such a fool," said Elsa. "It's not like this will just go away one day. I will always be this way. I will always be nothing but a curse."

Elsa headed downstairs to attend to her queenly duties. Anna was somewhere in town soaking up the sun with Hans. Elsa felt a twinge of jealously; not over Hans, but over the freedom of being able to sit by the shore on a hot summer day without a care in the world. Of course the thought of Hans, handsome and somewhat chivalrous, had Elsa's imagination running wild. She locked the door to her office, and manifested an ice sculpture replica of Hans. Elsa walked up to the sculpture, glaring, and then softened. He had kind eyes, a warm smile. She saw how his evil could go unnoticed. She placed her hand in the ice version of Hans.

"Just as cold as I am," said Elsa at the touch of the ice. She then lifted herself up and placed her lips on Hans. A kiss she would never have. Not with Hans, or with anyone. She couldn't risk hurting anyone else ever again. She had to be alone, she had to be queen. But for now, in that moment, she danced about the snow covered room with the ice sculpture of Hans. Losing herself in the imagination of a life she wished she could have.

Hans would caress Elsa's face the way he does to Anna, he would whisper how beautiful Elsa is, how soft her skin is. And since he knows about her powers, he would be accepting of it. He would want to watch her make snowflakes and create snow. Or…not. He did complain about the cold, he was just as fun-loving as Anna. He was made for Anna, not for Elsa. Nobody was made for Elsa. Nobody.

Elsa left her study through the hidden passage and entered the normal study, the study a servant or maybe Anna might see. She kept the sculpture. Maybe she would visit it again, maybe even kiss it again. It was her world after all. A world no one but Olaf could understand. Speaking of Olaf, Elsa hurried straight over to ensure he was alright, which he was. Elsa grew very thankful for Kristoff and all he did for Olaf.

"I would prefer it if he were quieter," said Kristoff.

"He's like Anna in that way," said Elsa. "We built him together as kids."

"Why doesn't she ever visit him then?" asked Kristoff.

Elsa blushed. "She doesn't know he exists. She thinks it was all just her imagination of him being alive."

"But you remembered?"

"Well, I am the older sister," said Elsa. "Of course I remember."

Elsa wanted to tell Kristoff right then and there, but it was bad enough that Hans knew. She couldn't risk anymore people. She had Olaf, she could never hurt Olaf. He was enough.

* * *

**Hans**

* * *

Hans watched as Anna danced about the beach in her dark green swimsuit. It looked stunning on her peach skin, but Hans wandered to thoughts of Elsa and how Elsa would look in a swimsuit. He almost chuckled aloud. _Elsa in a swimsuit. Pfft. That'd be the day. She'd probably melt. Could she melt? Is that why the doors were closed? Was Elsa that easily defeated? _

"Hans!" called out Anna. "Come join me!"

"In a minute," said Hans. "The sandwiches should be arriving soon."

"Sandwiches!?" exclaimed Anna. "I love sandwiches!"

_I know. _Hans spent the day on the beach with Anna, and then proceeded to make insulting comments towards Elsa during dinner, which went acknowledged by Anna. After all, how was Anna supposed to know that, "Coldness runs through this house" was a dig at Elsa?

After dinner, Anna had gone to do some reading and Hans invited himself into Elsa's study where the floor had been damped. He wondered from what. He searched the room, finding an unusual passage that led to another room, covered in snow and ice. Standing in the center of the room was an ice sculpture. Hans approached it, looking straight into his own eyes made of ice. He leaned closer to the face and saw a smudge of plum-colored lipstick on the lips.

_So the Queen fancies me, eh? I could have some fun with this. If only I had known before that day in the hall when she was angry and revealed her powers. I would have whisked her away then, but she pushed me away. She was terrified. I feared her banishing me so I went for Anna, who was more than eager to have me. Anna was great. She adored me and I adored her. She was no queen, but she was young. I'm sure in the three years Elsa promised, Anna and I would be ready to take over the kingdom. Though what a dream it would be to have Elsa as my queen. With her powers, our kingdom would be protected. Elsa was powerful, more powerful than me. And….that excited me in ways I never knew possible. Elsa had soft, power white skin…with ice-colored blue eyes, and hair the color of moonlight. She was gorgeous. _

"So I was thinking," said Anna. "Maybe next time we should convince Elsa to come. I mean, I know she seems to really dislike leaving her room and being queen and all is such a drag sometimes but she could use some fun."

"You know," said Hans. "She leaves in two months to go visit the nearby country for trading business, perhaps you should go to keep her company. I can watch the kingdom while you two are gone."

"Oh, wow! That's an awesome idea!" said Anna. "I hope she will say yes!"

"I can convince her," said Hans, but he didn't mean for Anna to hear.

"How?" asked Anna.

"I'm a prince," smiled Hans. "She'll feel safe with the palace in my hands. And I'm not just any prince, but you're fiancé. I'll prove to Elsa that she can trust me so you can go away with her."

Anna embraced Hans happily, while Hans began to devise his plans on wooing Elsa long enough to earn her trust. Hans had to remind himself that this was for the throne and that any romantic feelings he may feel for Elsa would have to be forgotten. He needed the throne, he needed the kingdom. There was nothing waiting for him back home besides a constant reminder of what he would never have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Category:** Frozen

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: Love is a Trap Door

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Frozen world and characters belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios and Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck.

* * *

**Elsa**

* * *

_It's getting bad again,_ Elsa thought. _I can't control it. It's getting stronger._ Ana and Hans had picked a date for the wedding. A year from the first day of summer. A beautiful, warm, summer wedding. Ana in an exquisite, white dress. Blushing, as she made her way to Hans, his corrupt, smug little grin welcoming her with cruel intentions.

Anna had approached Elsa the other day, a bold move Elsa had thought since even her own sister tended to avoid her in the halls, but Elsa was happy until she learned Anna's purpose.

"I want you and Hans to spend more time together," said Anna. "You'll see what a great guy he is! You will."

"Isn't bad enough that I let him into our home?" said Elsa icily. She immediately wished she could take the words back.

"Please? Elsa? Please?" begged Anna.

"The queen should not be out and about with her sister's fiancé."

"Then hang out in here," said Anna. "Or take him to your secret spot."

Elsa froze, but not literally. She worried for the day her body would actually turn to ice. How did Anna know of her place? Did Anna know of Olaf as well?

"I hear that you sneak out every now and then," said Anna, giggling. "I tried to follow you once, but you're pretty fast. I did see a guy though," Anna watched Elsa with curious eyes. "He walked out of the woods, and you followed shortly after. Are you dating someone!? How scandalous!"

"N-No," said Elsa. She didn't know how to cover her tracks.

"Oh, come on! Why else would you be in the woods with a strange men? It's a little…unorthodox though, don't you think? I mean, I'm all for love and passion, but the woods is a sketchy place to be."

"It's not like that," snapped Elsa. "I've been tending to a sick animal in the woods, and he's been helping me tend to it."

"Oh?" said Anna, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't buy it."

"And I don't buy this farce of an engagement that you have," spat Elsa. "Don't meddle in my business, Anna, this will be your last warning."

Elsa stomped away from Anna, who had ran away in tears, calling after Hans. Elsa immediately ran to Olaf, changing his location and informing Kristoff of the change. When Kristoff came walking through the woods he nearly died of shock from seeing Elsa.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" asked Kristoff.

"I bought a wig so I wouldn't be noticed. The cloak wasn't working," said Elsa as she self-consciously patted the dark brown wig. She had also been wearing a peach colored dress. She looked like a simple girl from town.

"I can barely recognize you," said Kristoff.

"Good," said Elsa. "I need to keep Olaf safe."

"Why do I always have to be kept hidden?" asked Olaf.

"Because if people saw a talking snowman they would probably attack you. Same reason my friends don't come out of hiding for just anyone. People are scared of others who are different," said Kristoff, his eyes darting to Elsa. "We just need a strong enough leader to show those people how wrong they are."

"I don't know what you're looking at," said Elsa indifferently.

"I think you do," said Kristoff. He grabbed Elsa's arm, forcing her to nearly spike Kristoff in the heart with ice. Elsa curled her body inward, fearful, of what she had just done.

"So I was right," said Kristoff. "You can create ice!"

"You mustn't tell anyone," begged Elsa. "They would see me as a monster."

"You are our Queen, Elsa. You can't keep this from them. It'll only make them hate you more once they find out."

"They never will!" cried Elsa.

"What about marriage? You're just never going to get married? What about kids? No heir to the throne to leave behind?"

"The throne will be Anna's to claim," said Elsa.

"You're going to step down?" asked Kristoff. "Over this? Don't let fear control you."

"Enough!" shouted Elsa. She quickly covered her mouth, but it was too late. Skipping through the woods was Anna along with Hans, both smiling mischeviously.

"Olaf," whispered Elsa furiously. "Go, now."

Olaf quickly made his escape, unseen, as Anna and Hans approached. They stared at Elsa's wig, chuckling.

"What is so funny? My hair would be this color naturally if I…" Elsa stopped. She couldn't tell Anna why her hair was white blonde. Then she would learn of the powers.

"I always find it kind of strange that you didn't get Mom's hair color," said Anna. She tore the wig off of Elsa. "But I like you better this way."

For a brief, very brief second, Elsa imagined that Anna had meant "this way" as in her powers. That she accepted Elsa as she was, but she casted those hopes away. They were never going to become true.

"So you have been meeting a man in the woods," said Anna. "And I don't see some dying animal either."

"Sven isn't dying," said Kristoff. Immediately picking up on Elsa's lie. "He was hurt, and he caused Elsa to hurt her leg. I was worried he would be punished for hurting the queen. Some places kill animals for stuff like that."

Anna looked skeptical.

"That doesn't explain the cloak and wig," said Anna.

"Doesn't it, though?" countered Kristoff. "I mean, even a queen wants some privacy. She doesn't want people following her into the woods. They could get hurt."

"I'm still not buying it," said Anna.

"Maybe it's best if we leave," suggested Hans. "The queen is obviously busy."

"Awe, shove it," said Anna. "You're secretly dating this funky looking guy, but you're too embarrassed to admit to it because he's not a prince or a duke or a lord. You think it wouldn't be acceptable for you to marry a man like him."

"Hey," said Kristoff. "That's offensive."

"Anna," urged Hans. "We really should leave."

"I just don't get why she won't admit to liking this guy," said Anna. "I'd bless her marriage even though she doesn't bless mine."

"I really don't want to be involved in your sibling stuff," said Kristoff. "I have to go do some work."

"You work with ice?" asked Hans, noticing the ice pick in Kristoff's pocket. "That explains why you like Elsa so much."

Anna hadn't heard what Hans had said, but Elsa had. She felt such rage towards Hans. He was always mocking her, shoving her into a corner where she couldn't escape from. Elsa could feel the rage within growing, her hands twitching to release her powers. _Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show. _Elsa remembered a young Anna, crying, from being struck by ice. Her ice, her own hands. She folded her fingers into her palm, biting her lip as she tried to control the pain. From the outside, it just looked like she was frustrated with Anna, but Hans and Kristoff knew the truth. They knew of the monster brewing within, and they knew what the monster was capable of if cornered. Elsa had suddenly found a loophole through Hans, a way that he couldn't harm her. She linked arms with Kristoff, trying her best to make herself blush.

"Yes, Anna. You are correct. Kristoff and I are seeing each other," said Elsa. Kristoff went along with the plan. _Does he know,_ thought Elsa, _could he be willing to help me put an end to Hans and set myself free? _

"Shouldn't such things be known to the public that you have a man courting you?" asked Hans, his tone slightly too angry to play off as being casual.

"I just wanted the normal life of a normal girl," said Elsa. "But I shall make the announcement soon. Before my trip, that Kristoff and I are to be wed by the end of summer."

Anna cheered gleefully, embracing Kristoff as a member of the family already. Hans and Elsa exchanged a look. Elsa couldn't tell what he was thinking nor did she care. She saved Anna, she saved her kingdom. Now all she had to do was save herself…from herself.


End file.
